


The Colour In Your Eyes

by Tipsylex



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsylex/pseuds/Tipsylex
Summary: What has Harold done to John's wardrobe?





	The Colour In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was partly inspired by a discussion on one of the POI facebook groups about which was better dark suits and white shirts, or dark suits and dark shirts.  
> Personally I prefer the white shirts but there were some who preferred the dark shirts of the first season.  
> I suppose though that dark shirts do cover up blood stains quite well.

John arrived back at the library, the number saved, and the danger past. He was dirty and smelly, his suit in tatters but thankfully he was all in one piece.

John raised his hand and waved to Finch, anticipating Harold’s displeasure at his appearance. He headed to the back room where he could wash up and change.

Harold stopped typing as he heard his partner cursing; John appeared with his pants undone and several hangers of different coloured shirts in his hands.

“Finch! What is this? Where are my white shirts?”

Harold smiled and approached him; he took one of the shirts and held it against John’s bare torso.

He sighed, “I think you need a bit of colour in your wardrobe Mr Reese,” he paused and selected another, “yes I think this blue one will do nicely it brings out the colour in your eyes.”


End file.
